


Little Bit of Lovin'

by LightLeadingMe



Category: Nurse Jackie (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 18:18:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17533793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightLeadingMe/pseuds/LightLeadingMe
Summary: She gasped into his mouth and he smirked. "Have you been like this all day?"(random office smut)





	Little Bit of Lovin'

"How much time do we have?" she asked between kisses as he pushed her against the wall.   
  
"Not much," he growled, pushing her pants down and cupping her between her legs. She gasped into his mouth and he smirked. "Have you been like this all day?"  
  
She moaned, bucking up into his teasing hand. "Since the GSW this morning. You're so fucking hot when you save someone's life."   
  
He chuckled at that and removed his hand from her center, hearing her whimper from the loss of contact. He pushed his pants down and let his cock spring free, sighing in the slight relief. Zoey hopped up on to one of the shorter file cabinets and wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling his body to her. She reached down to guide him into her, but Ike stopped her with a hand on her wrist.   
  
"Hold on, baby," he grinned, pecking her pouting lips. "We need protection, silly."   
  
Zoey rolled her eyes with a groan. "Hurry up!"  
  
Ike reached into the small pocket at the front of his scrubs that held his pen and pulled out a condom, much to the nurse's chagrin.   
  
"You had a condom in your scrubs?"   
  
He opened the package and rolled it on to himself. "I want you all hours of the day, Nurse Barkow. Gotta be prepared."   
  
She was about to retort when he thrust himself inside of her and all words were replaced with a shout. Realizing anyone in the hospital could have heard her, Zoey quickly buried her face in Ike's neck to stifle her usual loud sounds of pleasure. She held on tightly to his shoulders as he pushed in and out of her quickly, his own moans quieter than normal, but still loud.   
  
"Baby," she gasped, patting his shoulder. "Harder!"  
  
He snapped his hips harder into her, groaning as he went deeper and felt her grip him tightly. She was making her high pitched keening sounds that signaled her impending orgasm so he moved his head from her shoulder to capture her lips. Zoey cried out her release into his mouth and he pushed through her pulsating walls a few more times before he came as well. He slowed his thrusts, easing them both down and then attempted to pull out of her, but she locked her ankles around him, keeping him in place.  
  
Ike pulled his mouth away from hers and looked down into her hazel eyes. Zoey smiled warmly up at him and he couldn't help but return it. "We gotta go back out there," he mumbled. "People are gonna start wondering where we are."   
  
"But you feel good," she whined. Her nails scraped the back of his neck as she brought him down to her lips, her tongue seeking his out. She could feel his cock twitch inside of her and she squeezed her muscles around him teasingly, smiling when he grunted.   
  
"Okay," he said pulling away. "You've got to stop. We don't have time for a round two."  
  
She huffed in defeat, but knew he was right and released her legs from around him. They were quiet as they put themselves back together, sharing the occasional glance as they redressed. She was fixing her side braid when he came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and putting his lips to her neck. "You're only making me want to rip your clothes off again," she told him.  
  
"I can't wait til we go home," he murmured into her skin. He smoothed his hands up from her waist to cup her breasts in each hand, squeezing the mounds through her scrubs.   
  
She moaned, her head falling back against his shoulder. She was about to spin around and demand he take her again when the door burst open.   
  
"Doctor Prentiss, your patient- oh my God."  
  
The couple jumped apart, Zoey's face immediately flushing a deep red as they spun towards Jackie. She raised her eyebrow and smirked deviously, crossing her arms over her chest. "Really?"  
  
"I, uh," Zoey stammered nervously, wringing her fingers together in front of her. "I'm just gonna- okay, yup. Bye!" The young nurse practically ran out of the room and Ike bit his lip to keep from laughing.   
  
Jackie shook her head and pointed over her shoulder. "Your patient has some questions, Doctor."   
  
Ike nodded and followed Jackie out of his office, the grin on his face not fading in the slightest.   



End file.
